


Nephews and Uncles

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [42]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Meetings, Kind Of First Date, M/M, Nephews - Freeform, Sneaky sisters (mentioned), Uncles, sneaky nephews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: It was just a lovely day at the park ... or so Thorin and Bilbo thought ... but their nephews had other plans.





	Nephews and Uncles

* * *

 

Thorin rarely went to the park.  Not that he had anything against nature, mind you, but the boys usually wanted to go to the movies or play laser-tag (they kept begging to go play paint-ball but even as indulgent as Thorin tended to be, he felt the boys were still a bit young for that).  

But today, Kili and Fili had insisted that they go to the large park just out side of town.  They said there was a rock area and they wanted to look for stones and gems.  Thorin doubted they’d find a thing of interest, let alone of worth, but if that was what the boys wanted, so be it.

They were off to the park.

As they walked through the green, Kili and Fili kept looking about; they said they were looking for the best spot.  Finally, near a small, swallow lake, they came to a dead stop.

There was someone they knew!

“FRODO!”

The young boy in question looked up and waved, bounding over to greet the boys.   It didn’t take long for Thorin to figure out that this young man, Frodo Baggins, was in Kili’s grade at school and thus knew Kili and Fili well.  The boys insisted that Thorin sit on the large bench that overlooked the lake, while the boys went to play.  

And the bench was not empty.

Sitting to one side was young, middle-aged man, his honey blond-hair had a few grey hairs, and he wore a buttoned up shirt under a clearly well-loved and well-worn cardigan.  The man was reading a small book and gave Thorin a quick smile and a “Hello” before turning back to his book.

Thorin got comfortable, leaning back and watching the boys play.  It warmed his heart that they included Frodo in their games and were, for The Durin Boys, remarkable gentle with the smaller Frodo; who Thorin had to admit didn’t seem the least bit deterred and clearly determined to keep up with rambunctious brothers.

“-- lovely boys.”

Thorin was pulled from his thoughts at the half-heard comment from the man next to him.  “I’m sorry?”

“Your sons,” the man said, nodding towards Kili and Fili.  “They seem like such lovely boys.”

“Ah ... well ...”

“And I think it reflects greatly on the father when boys are such gentlemen, especially at a young age.”

“Um ... I’m not their father.”

“Oh.  I’m sorry, I thought you were with--”

“They’re mine, yes.  But they’re not ...  _mine_  ... they’re my nephews.”

The man blushed a little and blinked.  “You’re their ... uncle.”

Thorin nodded.  “My sister works a good deal, so ... the least I can do is care for them when she works or needs some time to rest.”

The man’s smile turned soft.  “That’s truly wonderful of you.”

Now Thorin blushed.  A little.  “If I’m honest--”

“Please.”

“I love being with them and I gladly use Dis’ hours to get them to myself.”

The man laughed and Thorin thought it sounded like music.

“Does that sound selfish?”  Thorin asked, smiling at the man’s amusement.

“Yes!” The man said, returning Thorn’s smile.  “But I never said it was a bad thing!”

Now Thorin laughed; he liked this man.

“I have to admit myself, that I love having Frodo in my life.”

 _Shit._   The man was Mr. Baggins, Frodo’s dad!  “Ah ... yes.  I’m sure you do.  He seems like a good kid and ... as you said ... that reflects well on his father.”

“I’m sure he would appreciate that,” Mr. Baggins said, almost sadly, gazing softly over to Frodo.

“But you don’t ... now?”

Mr. Baggins blinked and, like Thorin, suddenly came back tot he present.  “What?”

“You said you _would_ appreciate that ... so do you mean you _don’t_ at this moment?”

Mr. Baggins looked very perplexed for a few long seconds before his eyes got wide as saucers.  “Oh, no!  I’m not his father!   I’m ... like you, I’m .... I’m his uncle!”

“That’s ... nice.”  Thorin felt oddly relieved.

“Well, thank you, but ... I think Frodo would like to have his father here.”

Thorin was confused.  “Do you care for Frodo while his dad works?”

Mr. Baggins shook his head.  “His parents, um ... they ... they passed.  Last year.”

Thorin felt guilt.  “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset--”

“No, you didn’t!”  Mr. Baggins turned so that he could look properly at Thorin.  “It’s been a rough year but ... Frodo has done well and ... that’s what’s really matters.”

Thorin nodded and he knew why that was.  “And _that_  reflects well on his  _uncle_.”

Mr. Baggins wore a soft expression, and his smile was sweet, and his cheeks and ears were a delicate shade of pink; Thorin was quite taken.

“Uncle Bilbo!  Uncle Thorin!”

Both men turned and Frodo, Kili and Fili ran up.

“Look, Uncle Bilbo!”  Frodo held out his hand, opened it, and revealed a small bumblebee.  “Isn’t she beautiful!”

“She is!”  Bilbo said, giving Frodo a toothy grin.

But Thorin made a mental note; Bilbo.  Bilbo ... Baggins was it?  Bilbo was Frodo’s uncle but that didn’t mean ... “You know,” Thorin said, I never really did introduce myself.  I’m Thorin.  Thorin Durin.”

“Bilbo Baggins.”

Thorin liked it.

Kili and Fili showed Thorin some simple stones they had found; quartz really but still impressive given that there wasn’t much in the way of rocky places in the park.  As the bumblebee flew off and the ‘precious gems’ were left with Thorin, the boys went back to playing while Thorin and Bilbo opened up and shared notes on being Uncles with precious nephews.  An hour and half later, the boys were good and tuckered out and it was time to go.  

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Durin,” Bilbo said, holding out a hand.

“It’s Thorin ...” Thorin shook Bilbo’s hand, which he also noted fit very nicely in his.  

“Then you must call me Bilbo.”

 _That was my hope._   “Of course.”

“Uncle Bilbo!  Can Kili and Fili come over and play tomorrow?!”

“Yeah!  Can we, Uncle Thorin?!”  Kili was almost pleading.  

Thorin clearly his throat.  As wonderful as that sounded, “I’m not sure what your mum has planned.”

“It’s Sunday!”  Fili pointed out.

“She’ll want to rest!”  Kili insisted.  “You know, lay on the couch and catch up on her shows!”

“Well ...”

“Please, Mister Thorin?!”  Frodo said, giving Thorin big eyes and melting his heart.

“Um ...”

“We shouldn’t push,” Bilbo said to Frodo, who looked crestfallen.  “Although ...”  He gave Thorin a shrug.  “You are welcome.  Anytime.”

Thorin would hold Bilbo to that.  “I’ll talk to Dis and see.”

“Good.”  BIlbo gave Thorin his calling card.  So old fashion and yet so charming. 

At Least Thorin thought as much.

They said their good-byes and left.  Once in the car, Fili worked on Thorin and insisted that Dis wouldn’t mind at all and there wasn’t any worry and they’d love to see Frodo again as he was a great guy and a good friend.   Thorin finally gave in and said that if Dis said it was okay, then he would call Bilbo.  Fili grabbed Thorin’s phone and put Bilbo’s number in, just in case he lost Bilbo’s card, he said, and to remind him!

In the back seat, unobserved, Kili got out his phone and sent a text.

 

**Kili**

_Mission accomplished!  Uncle T on board_

**Frodo**

_Excellent!  Uncle B has agreed as well_

**Kili**

_Tomorrow, Operation Matchmaker goes into full effect_

**Frodo**

_Will your Mum agree?_

**Kili**

_Are you kidding?  Who do you think gave me the idea!_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested ...
> 
> Kili and Frodo are both 10  
> Fili is 13
> 
> Thorin is 36  
> Bilbo is 34


End file.
